Dyskusja użytkownika:Xiao Qiao
Witaj, Xiao Qiao, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:MaLiN2223. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- MaLiN2223 (dyskusja) 02:36, maj 30, 2011 Thanks Hi! Really great thank you for editing! Kind regards, -- Finealt 10:00, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) help and multi-language links Hi! One more time - thank you for your help. Honestly - I've planned to do it soon, so it was really nice :) About the links I want to make a description for editors to add it into all pages, It'll take a long time, but we'll add it ;) Have a nice day (or night?) :) Finealt 10:27, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ferbot Hi. For these days I'm the most active admin on this wiki. This month is really successful for us: we've got more active users and our community grow up. Unfortunatelly I don't have bureaucrat level. I ask about give me this access, after that I could lead project of this bot on our wiki. For now we have to wait, I'll message you while I'll know something. How exactly it works? It's really interesting for me. pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 07:32, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've already asked wikia admins about changing my rights, but if you can made Ferbot admin on Polish Wikia - it will be much easier. Of course I'm in. Kind regards, pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 09:54, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin and Favicon Okay, I've upload this file. What is it need for? I'll be waiting for answer from wikia admins. When I've get it, should I contact Rabbit42 or You? We have cold forenoon in Warsaw now :) pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 10:19, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) X-mas theme What a coincidence - yesterday we have a converstaion about it, with other admins and users. Our theme is typically related with christmas, so we think it's a good idea to relase it on the beginning of December. Screen from testing background We'll get background as above and chang colours to more colder (it's winter after all ;) ) and should be nice :) pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 10:47, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: X-mas theme Wow, it's so great! You can create your own facebook page, it's simple :) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - ''pisz w razie wątpliwości...'' 06:19, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merry Perry Christmas Really nice :) Hello ! I'm sorry , but I don't understand your message :( I understand a little but not enough. http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Anulka040498&redirect=no Please , tell me if I did something wrong ? If yes - very sorry and will try to improve , If not, please try to explain it to me more. ( If i did something wrong - please tell me what . I don't know - Really :( ) Anulka040498 19:07, sty 7, 2012 (UTC)Anulka040498Anulka040498 19:07, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Message Hello ! I'm sorry , but I don't understand your message :( I understand a little but not enough. http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Anulka040498&redirect=no Please , tell me if I did something wrong ? If yes - very sorry and will try to improve , If not, please try to explain it to me more. ( If i did something wrong - please tell me what . I don't know - Really :( ) I'm sorry for the replays ;) Anulka040498 19:10, sty 7, 2012 (UTC)Anulka040498Anulka040498 19:10, sty 7, 2012 (UTC)